A Pirate's Search
by celwriter
Summary: Back on track writing. The old crew of the black pearl has escaped and is out for revenge.Completed! sequel to come.
1. Missing Brother and Recognition

Chapter One  
  
"To the everlasting life of the pirate trade!" proclaimed Ricky, the wildest and most jovial of all of Cel's friends. They had docked in Tortuga to celebrate the end of the crew of the Black Pearl whose hanging would be the next morn.  
"Aye, to the life of a pirate!" Cel replied. She had been a pirate since she left England two years before. Her father had decided to retire, after being thrown overboard tied to a cannon. He had arrived in England the morning after Cel's birth and the death of her mother. As for Cel's brother, he had run away after hearing of his mother's death. Cel often wondered why he had left her alone in England when he left for the Caribbean, but had always told herself that Wil had assumed that she had died as well.  
"Cel, what are you thinking of?" asked Ricky, "You have a far away look on your face." This statement broke into Cel's thoughts.  
"Oh, just my brother and my mother. I wish that I could have met them," she replied, "I don't even know if Wil would have liked me."  
"How could someone not like the best woman pirate in the Caribbean?" The look that Cel gave him in reply was not very hopeful. "Now listen, Celeste," Ricky told her. Cel knew that Ricky would not use her full name unless he was serious. "We've looked everywhere for your brother. No pirate has heard of him."  
"What if he didn't become a pirate? What if he took up another trade?"  
"How could the son of Bootstrap Bill be anything but a pirate?" Ricky said, trying to reassure her, "Or any daughter for that matter?"  
"Now, Richard Bly, are you saying that I couldn't be just anything that I wanted to be?" Cel asked, jokingly.  
"No, I'm just saying that piracy is in your heart and in your blood. It's instinctive," he replied, "Now have a drink. Remember what happened last time when you didn't have a drink?" Celeste remembered. There had been a series of humorous happenings that involved a multitude of people made at her for shooting all of the rum barrels after the bar tender refused to give her any. Indeed, he had looked so funny with a rum barrel over his head as he waundered all over Toruga. Cel smiled and lifted her glass. She turned to see who that she knew was in the alehouse. She gazed around. There was Gilly Gun, Four-fingered Freddy, Almost-hanged Harry, and several others that she had met before. As Cel turned to take it all in, she sighted someone who looked somewhat familiar. She couldn't put her finger on who the young man reminded her of and took a swig to help clear her mind. Mid-gulp it hit her. The rum flew from her mouth and Cel stood there staring. Ricky turned to see what was wrong with Cel. It just happened that he turned right into the path between Cel and who she had seen. When Cel had finally convinced Ricky that she was fine and got him to move, the man was gone. Cel looked, but could not find him anywhere. She was convinced, however, that what she had seen was not a figment of her imagination for an ale still sat where the man had been sitting and his drinking partner was still there, glass in hand with a thoughtful look. 


	2. A Lass and a Knife

Celwriter: for those of you that are exited about my next chapter (yes, Hil, I do know that there are few) here it is:  
* * *  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"There's someone here to see you, Cap'in Sparrow," an old bar tender whispered into Jack's ear. He was thinking of what Wil had told him. Jack had to admit that he was a little nervous about the hanging the next morning, but he didn't really believe that his mutinous crew would be able to escape. Due to multiple problems, the hanging had been moved further and further. It had already been a year and a half when word from England came. It stated that the hanging would have to be put off a further six months for when Commodore Lorington had visited his sister in London, he had caught a bad case of influenza. Fortunately, he had recovered and had planned the hanging. Though the old crew of the Black Pearl had not tried to escape before, they may try to escape the day of their hanging. No, Jack could not see anyone with such thoughts on his mind.  
"Tell him that I can not see him today or tomorrow for that matter," Jack told the bartender.  
"It's a she, Cap'in," was the reply.  
"Well, why didn't you tell me in the first place?!" Jack asked, "I am always happy to see a lady, savvy?"  
"I don't know if you want to see this one," the man muttered as he walked off. He returned shortly with a young girl who appeared to be only thirteen.  
"'allo, what can I do for you mate?" Jack asked the girl when the man had left.  
"I'm in awful trouble and I was hoping that you could help me," she responded, sadly.  
"Why don't you sit on Uncle Jack's lap and tell him all about it?" Jack suggested. No sooner had the lass' weight been laid on Jack's lap and his arms start to slide around her waist than Jack felt cool metal under his chin by his throat.  
"Don't scream or my dagger will be through you neck faster that you can say savvy." 


	3. Where is he?

Celwriter: I'm sure you're wondering who has their dagger to Jack's neck, except those who I've told the whole story to as well as the smart readers out there, so here is chapter 3. (Leaves room humming da dada da dada da dadada du "And really, really bad eggs!")  
* * *  
Chapter 3  
Jack looked into the young girls face and recognized something in her eyes and in the look on her face. He couldn't tell who she reminded him of. A thought came into his head, but it wasn't practical, was it?  
"Now I need you to answer a quest... What are you staring at?" the girl asked, wondering at the look of confusion on Jack's face.  
"I think I've seen you or at least someone related to you," he replied in a serious manner, "Have we met before?"  
"I don't think we've but you know at least one of my relatives," she replied, friendly until she remembered the dagger in her hand, she shoved it against Jack's neck once more, "Tell me where Wil Turner can be found."  
"Wil Turner? Which one, bootstrap Bill of Wil Turner the Blacksmith?" Jack asked, trying to gain time to think of a plan to get out of her hold.  
"I know where my father is, I'm looking for my brother Wil," she replied, than realized that she had given out more information then she had meant to, "Tell me where he is."  
"Wil can't be your brother, and I do not know where he is," Jack lied, "I haven't seen him for over a week."  
"Wil is my brother. My mother died in childbirth and when my brother found out that she was dead, he ran of to find my father, assuming that I was dead as well," replied the girl, not caring about leaking information anymore, "And don't lie, I know you were just drinking with him a few minutes ago."  
"How can I be sure that you are the daughter of Bootstrap Bill?" Jack asked, now very interested in this young lass.  
"This is how," the girl replied, "An IOU signed by you to my father. The next morning after Wil ran off, my father came home and raised me. When I told him two years ago that I would leave to be a pirate, he gave me his IOUs to collect. Now I would like you to pay me and to tell me where my brother went." 


	4. A Pirate Plot

Celwriter: Here I am again. I'm try'in to write a chapter a day, but I tend to get distra....oooooh pretty shiny...oops...distracted. Anyway, here is the next...bloody 'ell how'd I forget 'bout the ruddy test...sorry again. Here's the next chapter. A girl claiming to be Wil's sis...Ohhh, I luv Johnny, can't wait for the next... Bloody 'ell there I go again...  
* * *  
Chapter 4  
  
"Shhh, you'll wake the guards," the dark-haired man pointed to the sleeping soldiers, "If they hear what we're up to, they'll 'ang us 'fore we even 'ave a chance to use our plan."  
"Ahh, nuthin' can wake them up, they're full 'o rum," the blond pirate replied, turning his head so that the scar on his left cheek shone in the moonlight.  
"Well, when they change the guards we have to make sure that they don't 'ear us talkin' 'fore we 'ear 'em comin'. If they do, we're all be 'anged 'fore our friend can set us free," the dark man whispered harshly in reply.  
"I don't trust 'im. I don't trust any man or woman who doesn't give me their name," the man with the scar stated.  
"O' course 'e couldn't give 'is name. We are pirates after all and 'ave even committed mutiny. 'sides, 'e probably is some noble guy who don't want any one bein' 'anged," the dark man replied, "Fine gents like 'im are 'ard to find."  
"'e might 'a been a soldier pretending to help us so we wouldn't try to think of another plan to escape."  
"that's why we got another plan. If the lad don't come through, we escape and slit 'is throat."  
  
"Gotcha." At that one of the pirates that had previously been sleeping turned towards them.  
"Aww, shut up, you two've been having this same conversation ever since we came up with the ruddy plan. It will either work or it won't. If we fail, it's not like we'd be losing anything that we wouldn't already have lost, now go to sleep," he told them. Ted and Bob had been annoying him since he had first met them. He didn't mind as much when they had been on the Black Pearl because he had been the second mate under Barbosa and they had only been lower crewmen. Now, having to sleep in the same room with the fools seemed to be driving him insane. The man rolled over and slept.  
Nearby, a man in a red suit opened an eye and winked at his partner across the table. The other winked back. Now they knew that there was indeed a plan afoot. 


	5. Bill and Ted

Celwriter: yes, this is another bloody chapter of my only bloody story...hil, stop that, I don't want to read your bloody story and I don wan a be a bloody pie, I don like gravy...yes, this is my only story, but more will come...I don't give a hoot, hil, savvy? Snobunnh: but it's a story 'bout you, candie! Celwriter: let go, im trin' to write my bloody story.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Commodore Lorrington. He had just heard startling news from two of his soldiers.  
"Positive, they thought we were asleep, but we heard all right. They have a plan for tomorrow and someone is going to give them outside help," replied the taller of the two.  
"Who is this outside help?" the commodore asked.  
"I don't know and neither do they. They have seen him, but they don't know his name. It's some young chap. I believe they said that they think he is some young noblemen who doesn't want anything to happen to them, but I think that it is something deeper," replied the second. Lorrington did not know what to think. The two before him had made some pretty stupid mistakes in the past, even capturing one of his spies among the pirates and almost hanging him. Now, however, they seemed to be sure that they had discovered something important.  
"Well," he told them after thinking it over, "I'll have to change all previous plans made about the hanging. It seems that it may have to be postponed again. You may be dismissed." The two trudged out of the room. When the commodore was out of earshot, the first spoke.  
"I don't think he believes us, Bill."  
"Actually, Ted, I think that he doesn't know what to think," replied Bill, "After all, we aren't really that trustworthy."  
"And why not?"  
"We have done some really stupid things, you know, including that one time we accidentally blew up the..."  
"Ted, you don't need to remind me. Aye, we have done some stupid stuff, but what are we supposed to do if he doesn't do anything about the pirate's plan," Bill interrupted.  
"I don't know," Ted replied thoughtfully. He paused for a time. "I think that if we have a plan in case the Commodore does nothing, then we'll be alright."  
"What is this plan?"  
"I'll buy you a drink and we can talk it over," Ted replied and they set off. 


	6. On to Port Royale

Celwriter: Yes, I haven't up dated for a long time, but I told you how I get dis, JOHNNY SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN THE RUDDY OSCAR, sorry, sudden outbreak, anyway distraction has interrupted my writing and after this, I won't update for a week because of spring break and a mom who won't let me on the internet.  
Someone noticed that I forgot a disclaimer: The characters, objects, and events taken from the movie are not mine, but anything that was not in the movie, but is in this story is mine.  
* * *  
Chapter 6  
  
"So my brother helped to stop Barbosa?" Celeste asked Jack. They had set sail a few hours before and were almost to Port Royal. She was amazed that her brother had not known that their father was a pirate and that he had become a blacksmith.  
"Yes, and you haven't seen such a gallant lad. He barely escaped drownnin' and came up all brave, but stupid, incredibly stupid, let Barbosa know o he was. All to save Elizabeth," Jack boasted proudly.  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yah, Elizabeth Swan, fair lass, but it couldn't have worked out between us. I was rooting for the commodore myself, but Wil won. Your brother's in love, lass," Jack said, "'Ole reason he became a pirate. 'course he did give it up for the governor's daughter."  
"My brother and the daughter of the governor? You're pullin' my leg," Cel told him. She could not believe her ears: Bootstrap Bill's son and the governor's daughter?  
"'tis true, but if you don't believe me, we'll be in Port Royal in a few minutes. We'll stop a half hour's walk from the city and journey to Wil's blacksmith shop." Cel did not respond, she was shocked that her brother not only became a blacksmith, but was going to marry the governor's daughter. She also wondered if Elizabeth would like her sister-in-law and how Wil would respond to the information that both his sister and his dad were still alive. After a while, Jack spoke.  
"Here we are, lass, in a few mintues, you'll meet your brother for the first time. Are you worried?" Jack asked.  
"I know that I'll be real nervous when I see him, but I don't know if he'll like me," Cel admitted, "After all, he is a noble blacksmith and I'm a pirate."  
"He'll love you," Jack told her, smiling reassuringly, "Trust me. He used to look down on pirates, but all last year's adventure, he's probably ready to go on another."  
"I hope you're right," Cel said as they stepped of the boat. Cel felt as if her stomach was in knots and was trying hard to be let lose of her body.  
Cel, Jack, and a few others walked for awhile. They had changed into less noticeable attire; Jack remembered all the attention he got last time when he had not been able to change. Cel did not have a 'P' scar so she would be safe in she aroused any attention and she put some ground minerals on Jack's. Jack knew that the commodore could recognize him, so he changed his appearance a bit.  
Jack and Cel left the other's once they reached the city. They walked together in silence and Cel's butterflies tried to get out of her stomach. They reached the street with the blacksmiths and Jack approached one. He knocked on the door and Cel knew that this was it; Wil would either like her or would not. The door creaked open.  
* * * Celwriter: I saw Secret Window over spring break, opening day, so expect a fanfic about it when this one is done. 


	7. Meeting Again, Sort Of

Celwriter: took long to update, but working on my other story. Here's the next chapter.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Wil Turner was finishing up the sword that he had made for Jack. It was steel with intricate gold designs on the handle. The balance was perfect and it was very light. Wil gave it a few practice spins then set it in its case. He was somewhat nervous about the hanging in the morning and had finished the sword to get his mind off it. He was about to start on another project when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"'ello Wil. Remember me?" Jack said as he stepped inside. With him was a young girl, shivering slightly from nervousness.  
  
"Hi, Wil, you probably don't know me, but I'm Celeste Turner," she said, trying to put on a brave face.  
  
"Turner? Are we related?" Wil asked.  
  
"She's your sister, Mate," Jack said, "She has a strange story, but these IOU's prove it."  
  
"My sister?" Wil asked, "How can that be? My mother died in childbirth before I left England!"  
  
"But the child didn't die, Wil. Why'd you leave when I was still alive?" Cel asked, her anxiety beginning to be replaced with anger towards her brother for leaving her alone in England, "If our father hadn't come the next day, then I would have been set to an orphanage."  
  
"I thought you had died and got scared. I asked the doctor when he came down and he told me that my, our, mother had died. I figured that I could come here to try to find my father," Wil replied, feeling really guilty about the whole thing. He wasn't sure if Cel really was his sister, but her story matched with his. No one else knew that he had left the same day his mother died in childbirth.  
  
"Well, as you can see I'm very much alive. Now I here you have a girl? And why didn't you become a pirate?" Questions burst forth from Cel and Wil was almost overwhelmed with questions for her as well. Before they had a time to talk, however, they heard a knock on the door. 


	8. Who's the Girl!

Celwriter: yes, the last one was rather pointless, but this one should be a bit better. R and R.  
* * *  
Chapter 8  
  
Elizabeth stood outside the blacksmith's shop and thought that she heard voices. She wondered who Wil was talking to, but knew that she had to allow Wil to talk to people besides her. The only problem is that she could have sworn that she heard a woman's voice. It might be because Jack was also in there, but Elizabeth still wasn't too trustworthy of Wil. She didn't know why, but she had begun to control Wil, she never wanted him to leave her side.  
  
Yes, there was definitely a woman in there. She better not be flirting with her Wil, or she'd pay big time. Elizabeth knocked. The sudden hush of voices made Elizabeth very suspicious. Wil better not be cheating on her, because their wedding was in two months. Jealousy began to flow through her as Elizabeth pictured Wil with another girl. A voice inside her told her not to worry, Wil was faithful, but she wouldn't, couldn't listen.  
  
The door was suddenly opened by Wil who was extremely surprised to see her.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he said, "I wasn't expecting you, but it's good that you are here all the same. I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured towards a young girl, very beautiful. Elizabeth saw some connection between her and Wil. She didn't like it at all.  
  
"Who is this girl?" Elizabeth screamed. It was obvious that she was here for Wil, not for Jack who was just coming out from a hiding place. The soldiers knew what he looked like and it was not safe for him to be seen.  
  
"This is my sister," Wil said. He looked at the girl and Elizabeth once again sensed an abnormal connection.  
  
"Sure, and I'm the queen of England," Elizabeth said, "How could you? And then you lied about it?" Jealousy and rage flowed through her and Elizabeth felt the urge to strike Wil. * * * Celwriter: The jealousy thing? Yah, I don't know where that came from either, but it works. 


	9. What if?

Celwriter: I think that this one may be a little late, so: * * *  
Chapter 9  
  
"Well, I hope, your majesty," Jack told Elizabeth, "That you will clear me of all of my charges. This is Wil's sister, Celeste Turner." Elizabeth was shocked. Even though Jack was serious, she still could not believe it.  
  
"But Wil," Elizabeth said, "You told me that your mother died in childbirth."  
  
"It seems," said Jack, "That the baby didn't." Elizabeth understood what that implied.  
  
"So," Elizabeth said as she walked to put her arms on Cel's shoulders, "You left a new born babe to fend for herself without even a mother?!"  
  
"Our father came the next day.." Wil started.  
  
"What if he hadn't? What if she had died? What if she had been raised as a slave? What if she.." Elizabeth started.  
  
"What if there is no more time for what-ifs?" Jack said, "Because here comes company!" Jack got away, but before Cel could hide, the door opened.  
  
* * * celwriter: yeah, kinda disappointing chapter especially after the last one, and short, but it was the best I could do in the time that I had. 


	10. Philip

Celwriter: This is an extremely late chapter, I know, but I could not get on the internet. Anyway, here it is:  
* * *  
Chapter 10  
  
The door creaked open before Cel could find a hiding place. A fairly old nobleman walked in.  
  
"Mr. William Turner?" he asked.  
  
"That's me," said Wil stepping forward, "What can I do for you today?"  
  
"I need a sword," The nobleman said.  
  
"What kind of sword would you li," Wil started.  
  
"For my son," the nobleman continued. He motioned a young lad forward. He appeared to Cel to be about Ricky's age, fifteen. "This is my son, Lord Philip Benidetch."  
  
"Good evening," the lad said.  
  
"Now I have a meeting to go to," the nobleman said, "I'll come back in an hour, the proper measurements should be done by then." With that, the man left. Cel looked at the handsome youth and he at her. Wil took out the chord he used for measuring and Cel decided that she would talk to the lad while her brother worked.  
  
"Good evening, my name is Celeste Turner. William is my brother." Cel smiled, but did not like having to put on false airs; all this chivalry was nonsense. She would have offered her hand for her brother's sake, but knew that Philip had to remain stationary. It was the usual procedure for anyone who wanted a sword perfect for them, Cel had gone through the same procedure.  
  
Cel reached to her side and realized that she was wearing a sword, something that women were not supposed to do. She caught Philip looking at her side. Cel had to think up something quickly so she drew it out.  
  
"This," she said, "Is a sword made by another blacksmith. These dents along the edge are caused by bad workmanship. My brother, William, however," Cel drew one of the swords that hung on a nearby rack, "takes care in every sword he completes. Note the perfect balance, the near weightlessness of the material. The tang is nearly the twice width of the blade." Well, Cel, that was a quick, witty idea, what are you going to do next, pretend that you know everything about blacksmithing?  
  
"It is a remarkable piece, isn't it?" the lad said. Evidently his measurements were finished being taken.  
  
"Yes, one of the finest in Port Royal," Cel replied, acting like she knew this when she really did not have a clue.  
  
"So, Miss Turner," Philip began.  
  
"Oh, you can call me Celeste," Cel told him, becoming casual all of the sudden.  
  
"Okay, Celeste, I haven't seen you in Port Royal before, yet I think that I've seen you before. Have we met?" Philip asked. Cel remembered where he had seen her. She had attacked his ship on its passage from England. Hopefully he wouldn't remember or she was doomed.  
  
"I think it might have been on the passage from England. I just recently arrived. I came to see my brother because my mother recently passed away," Cel lied.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I think that I might have seen you on the ship." At that moment, the nobleman returned.  
  
"Your sword should be ready by tomorrow afternoon," Wil told him. Evidently the nobleman was quite shocked at how quickly Wil could finish a sword. For most blacksmiths it would take several days, not 24 hours, but those blacksmiths were fairly lazy and/or had quite a workload.  
  
"Perhaps we'll meet again?" Philip asked as he left with his father.  
  
"Perhaps," Cel replied. But hopefully not, Cel added to herself, but maybe it won't be so bad.  
* * *  
  
Celwriter: no, I know nothing about blacksmithing except the things that I have read. I am also not sure about the "tang" part. R&R. 


	11. Anxiety

celwriter; I barely was able to write this in time, but here it is.  
* * *  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Now, let's go over it all again," Ted said to Bill, holding a rope in his fist, "The pirates try to escape to the sea, like Jack Sparrow did, and this rope is strung up right in their path."  
  
"But, will it work?" Bill asked.  
  
"Well, now," Ted said exasperately, "Even Lord Benidetch thinks that it will work. He's a fine man."  
  
"Okay," Bill replied.  
  
"So you understand?"  
  
Bill nodded, "No." Ted tried to explain again as a shadow inched into the square where the hanging would take place. It saw the rope tied across the path and crept down to the prison.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Cel sat by Wil and Elizabeth for the hanging. She really didn't think that the hanging would be that exciting, but she wanted to see the death of the crew of the Black Pearl with her own eyes. She had a feeling that something would go wrong and Cel wanted to be there to make sure it didn't. 


	12. CRASH

celwriter: the beginning of this is more of an extension of ch 11 because when I was finishing that chapter, my mom almost caught me and then I had no time to finish it. I do have the beginning of my fiction press started and the screenname is the same. please r and r it and all of my stories so that i no how i am doing.  
* * *  
Chapter 12  
  
Jack knew that he could not be in the crowd for he would surely be recognized, so he hid nearby, listening. He heard the usual convictions made against the crew and the angry shouts of the bystanders. To ensure that none in the crowd would be able to help the prisoners, the audience was kept far from them and only on one side rather than all four. Jack was at the back of the crowd, having a terrible feeling that something was going to happen other than what was supposed to.  
  
Lord Benidetch was near the front of the noblemen, gleefully watching the whole affair. The nooses were tightened around the first ten of the group, behind the others also on the galleys. (sorry, not sure if the spelling is correct) the hangman stood facing the crowd at the front of the galleys. He pulled the lever to release the hatch.  
  
CRASH! The latch remained close, but the back legs of the galleys snapped and the prisoners went rolling off, even those with the noose around their neck. The ropes had also been severed in such a way that they just slid of with the pirates. Red-cloaked figures went chasing after them as Comondore Norrington sent off the soldiers. He knew that someone was planning an escape, so he had his reserves ready at hand. The only problem was te rope that Ted and Bill had set up. Instead of stopping the rolling escapees, they passed right underneath and the soldiers were caught by the neck. The ropes were quickly cut and several pirates who had not jumped into the sea yet were arrested.  
  
"They have nowhere to run, but back to the noose," Govenor Swan said, but he spoke too soon. Out of the harbor the Dauntless began to sail. It's stationary lines had been severed.  
  
"To the harbor, to the harbor!" yelled Comondore Norrington as he tried to shout orders to the soldiers, but they were too late. The Dauntless was too far ahead and the new warship, the Overtaker was not ready to take on a face-paced chase due to damage inflicted by the conspirators.  
  
It was these conspirators that Comondore Norrington was trying to uncover.  
  
"Okay, I want men to investigate the damage to the Overtaker, the rigging of the galleys, and the stringing up of the rope," he ordered. He saw Ted and Bill raise their hands. "Which are you volunteering for?"  
  
"Well," Bill said, "We are confessing about the rope, we really didn't mean to aid the escapers, we just thought that it would hold them off long enough for soldiers to get them if they tried to escape and..." The govenor lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Really," Norrington said, "I will see both of you in my office immediately." He walked towards his quarters and Bill and Ted obediantly followed.  
  
"See what your silly ideas got us into?" Ted whispered to Bill.  
  
"My silly ideas?" Bill asked, "If I remember correctly it was your idea."  
  
"Yes, but you had as much part in it as I."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Oh, shut up both of you," Comondore Norrington said, rolling his eyes, "Honestly."  
* * *  
  
celwriter: yes, Bill and Ted are rather childish, but aren't most men? 


	13. Don't Try to help

Celwriter: yes, for those that have already read the chapters I updated for my other stories, I will try for some comedy. I can't guarantee anything, though. I've tried to think of something, but nothing seems to be coming. I guess I could try a joke, but none I no are really that funny except for the following and I apologize for any that may take offense for it:  
The tall blond girl gallantly strode towards the brilliant young mare. She swung astride it and placed her feet firmly in the stirrups. The horse began to trot slowly, but soon speeded up. The girl slowly lost her grip on the reins and her feet slid out of the stirrups. Soon the horse was galloping viciously with the poor blond under the horse, barely holding onto the horse's mane, until Harvey, the gallant Walgreens manager, reached down and unplugged the carousal.  
  
I hope you like both it and the following chapter:  
* * *  
Chapter 13  
  
Norrington paced back and forth in his office in front of Bill and Ted. They knew that they were in for it now.  
  
"Honestly, we thought the rope would halt or at least slow any escaping parties," Ted explained.  
  
"We didn't mean to aid any of them," Bill added. Norrington looked from one to the other, believing them as they were too clueless to have been able to think up any plan to aid the escaping pirates. Besides, they were his loyalest crew members and would trust them on their word, but definently would not place his life in their hands.  
  
"Alright, I believe you. You were just rying to help. Just, whatever you do, don't try to help with the hunting down of the vile criminals," Norrington told them.  
  
Now, of course if you specifically tell someone to not to do something, they're going to try to do it. This was exactly what Ted and Bill had in mind.  
  
"I don't think that we should, after all, Norrington did tell us not to help," Bill told Ted after hearing his idea.  
  
"We ought to make up for our mistake. We should help," Ted replied.  
  
"But we messed up bad that time. What if we just make it worse?"  
  
"How could we do that? Besides, it's not like we blew up something this time," ted argued.  
  
"I guess you're right, but I still don't think that it's a good idea. You just remember that, okay?" Bill responded.  
  
"Okay. Just relax. It'll be fine, no worries," Ted said, "Now let's go talk it over a nice glass of ale, huh? What do you say to that?"  
* * * celwriter: but will it be fine? can they accually do something right this time? Or will they just blunder up any of Norrington's hopes for the capture of the pirates? Read and review to find out, but I won't update until i have a least 30 reviews, savvy? 


	14. Searching for Another

Celwriter: I know that i have been unable to write for a while, but I had almost run out of ideas about how to get to the climax. Anyway, here is the next chapter:  
  
***  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Cel had seen the whole thing, but since she had pretended to be a noble woman, she was unable to do anything. No woman of high status, except maybe Elizabeth, would have done any fighting. Besides, the guards had kept those in the crowd from rushing in the direction that the pirates had fled.  
  
Cel looked around, but had no sign of Jack. She knew that he probable would help her to get after the pirates. She also knew that Jack, Elizabeth, and Wil were all in danger. Cel would be in danger, too, if the pirates discovered that she was wil's sister. She raced around looking for Wil, Elizabeth, or Jack, but to no avail.  
  
When Cel had almost given up, she spotted some one hidden in the stands not far from where she stood. There were several people in her way, but she began to push through. Yes, she was almost sure it was Jack.  
  
"Why, hello Miss Turner." Cel turned to the voice and there was Philip.  
  
"Good morning, Sir Benidetch," Cel replied, hoping that Jack would not leave before she could get to him.  
  
"I thought that we'd meet again," Philip said, "But do call me Philip."  
  
"Okay, Philip, but I really must be on my way. I am in quite a hurry."  
  
"Would I be able to help in any way?" he asked.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"Alright, but if you ever need me, just ask."  
  
"I will. Good day, Philip."  
  
"Good day, Celeste." With that, Philip left. Cel saw that Jack had not left yet, so she hurried to him. She was almost there when someone bumped purposefully into her arm. Although someone might think that it was accidental, she knew that whoever it was wasn't sure if she was some one he or she knew. Cel turned.  
  
"Cel? I wasn't sure if it was you, but why are you dressed like that and who was that guy that I just saw you talking to?" Ricky asked. Confusion and growing jealousy filling him from within.  
  
***  
  
celwriter: Jealousy, yes, there may be a love triangle, but who will it turn to? Who will Cel chose? Will her choice be right? R&R to convince me to keep writing so that you can find out. 


	15. Jealousy

celwriter: I'm back on track with this story, but I might get a little slow when the fight scenes come. I usually act them out, but you can't exactly do that on fanfiction, but i'll try to write them. Please review, i did not get any the day after I uploaded the last chapter. If three chapters go by and I get no reviews, I may just have to abandon the story until it shows more interest.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Ricky?" Cel asked, surprised to hear him and very surprised to hear him jealous, "I found my brother. I dressed like this to blend n with the crowd."  
  
"That land-lover didn't seem like a brotherly lad and seemed a bit too young to be 18," Ricky stated, not believing.  
  
"That's not my brother, that's one of his clients who won't leave me alone," Cel said. Since when is seeing you twice not on purpose not leaving someone alone? a voice inside her head asked. "My brother is a blcksmith."  
  
"No!" Ricky was shocked, but trusted Cel was telling the truth about him and the other guy.  
  
"Yes, and he's in love with the governor's daughter."  
  
"Oh, no!" Ricky replied, "You're still gonna be a pirate, aren't you? You won't become on of those high-class citizens with their noses in the air, will you?"   
  
"No. wil won't make me either because he played pirate and helped capture the Black Pearl," Cel said. "You know what the worst part is?"  
  
"No, what?"  
  
"The govenor's daught is in love with Will, too." Sigh. "anyway, I have to find Jack so we can get after the escaping pirates."  
  
"Okay, I'll come, too." Ricky did not want to leave Cel's side. Even the short time that she had been gone had made hime sick with worry. He still did not know what the lad's intentions had been with his Cel.   
  
My Cel? Since when was she my Cel? Ricky asked himself.  
  
Since you fell in love with those sparkling eyes and that flowing hair, but more or less your heart belongs to her, but does she love you in return? a voice answered. The question repeated in his mind as he and Cel pushed through crowd towards the stands.  
  
***  
  
celwriter: so Ricky loves Cel, for sure, but does she love him or has she fallen for Philip? Does Philip love Cel or if he doesn't, will he soon? 


	16. The Meeting

celwriter: unlike my other story, this one is nowhere near the climax. It does contain more romance, however, so the length is understandable.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Ricky and Cel pushed their way through the crowd and found Jack. He was deep in thought underneath the stands and was dressed as a common colonist, though it is doubtful that many would have worn their hair or hat as he did.  
  
"Jack," Cel called. He did not respond, but continued to stare past her and Ricky, his expression that of a master puzzler confused at one of his latest challenges.  
  
"Hel-looo," Ricky said, waving his hand in front of Jack's face. Jack only flashed a disturbed glance at Ricky before turning back to his staring. Ricky and Cel looked at each other, wondering what unusual thoughts were passing through Sparrow's mind.  
  
"Hello again, Celeste Turner." Cel turned to face Philip again. Luckily, he had not seen Jack, but Ricky and Cel moved in front of Jack just in case.  
  
"Hello, Philip Benidetch." She saw a look pass between Ricky and Philip. "This is Richard Ernest, a visiting friend of the family. Richard, this is Lord Philip Benidetch, a customer of my brother's."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Philip said offering his hand.  
  
"Likewise," Richard replied at his cautiously accepted the handshake. They were both uneasy and Philip could tell that he had interrupted something.  
  
"I'm sorry if I interrupted you in anyway," Philip said, looking from Cel to Ricky.  
  
"No problem," Cel told him.  
  
"I guess I better be going."  
  
"See you soon, Philip."  
  
"Goodbye, Celeste. Pleasant to have met you, Richard."  
  
"Likewise," Richard said again. As soon as Philip was out of sight, he turned to Cel. "Richard Ernest?!!! Friend of the family???? Couldn't you have thought up something better?"   
  
"Shhh." Cel motioned towards Jack as a smile spread across his face and his eyes lit up.  
  
"I've got an idea."  
  
***  
  
celwriter: so they meet, the two of Cel's guy friends, but which will she like? Which is faithful and will any betray? What is this plan of Jack's? R&R to find out. 


	17. The Plan

Celwriter: I know that I have not updated for, like, forever, but here is the next chapter.  
* * *  
Chapter 17  
  
"What's going on?" asked Wil as he and Elizabeth appeared.  
  
"Shhh! Jack has a plan to capture the pirates," replied Cel.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Please continue," said Ricky.  
  
"I know of a small island where no pirate has ever gone and returned. Supposedly it is full of strange creatures that eat any human flesh that has not been imprisoned for the crimes the person has committed. I also heard that Barbosa went there once, but I believed it to be a rumor. Perhaps that is where they are sailing to, maybe, just maybe, we can catch them," Jack looked from Cel to Ricky before glancing at Wil and Elizabeth.  
  
"Great, all we need is a crew and.." began Ricky.  
  
"One moment, I said that no one has returned alive," interrupted Jack.  
  
"But, what about Barbosa?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It was during the curse."  
  
"Ohhh," said Ricky, "We are going to an island where we do not know for certain if the escaped pirates are with a large possibility that we will die."  
  
"Exactly, but if you follow my lead and don't do anything incredibly stupid, then we'll all be fine," said Jack. He began giving orders and all went off to follow them. Jack stopped Cel after the others had left.  
  
"We have to talk," he said. 


	18. Something Else

Celwriter: Here is the next chapter for my wonderful PotC story. I know that it kind of slowed down, so I'm speeding it up.  
* * *  
Chapter 18  
  
Cel turned to Jack. What the heck did he want to talk to her for? They'd only known each other for less than a day. She looked at him, wondering if he was going to say that he did not believe that she was really Wil's sister.  
  
"I saw you with that nobleman. Who is he?" Jack asked.  
  
"Lord Philip Benidetch. His father ordered a sword from Wil yesterday. He doesn't remember that I threatened the ship he took on his way from England, but he knows that he's seen me before, possibly as a fellow passenger on the ship," she looked at Jack distrustfully. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"I just thought that I'd seen him before," said Jack, shaking his head, "Maybe I threatened him, too." Cel smiled. "What happened when he met Ricky?"  
  
"Well, they were a little uneasy, but no threats or anything."  
  
"It wasn't a good idea."  
  
"It's not like I planned it!" Cel almost shouted. "Why was it not a good idea?"  
  
"Are you quite oblivious, Cel?"  
  
"Oblivious about what, Jack?"  
  
"Now, you're a pretty lass. Isn't it possible that some lad might fall for a lass like you? Strong-willed and courageous? Hmmm?"  
  
"Well, I never thought of that, but Ricky's just a friend who just happens to be a guy," Cel said. She saw Jack begin to shake his head. "Right?"  
  
"I'm afraid that Ricky might not think like that. Didn't you see the look on his face when you told that Philip lad that you and he were just friends? Or were you too busy staring at the handsome Lord?"  
  
"I was not staring at Philip!" Cel said firmly. Her certainty lessened. "Was I?"  
  
"It sure seemed like it to me, lass, and it seemed so to Ricky. It might be a good idea if you keep those two away from each other. I don't know about Philip, but Ricky might do something incredibly stupid."  
  
"How can you be so sure? Maybe Ricky also thinks of me as just a friend."  
  
"Are you sure that you think of Ricky as just a friend?" Cel shrugged. "Just keep them apart. What harm could it do?"  
  
"It's going to be hard."  
  
"Life's hard, lass, we just gotta keeping looking towards our horizon." Cel nodded as Jack walked away. Did she care for Ricky? Did he care for her? She had never really thought of her and Ricky as anything but friends.  
  
"Hey, Cel. What was that about?" Ricky said as he approached. This would be Cel's chance to find an answer to her questions. 


	19. Which One?

Celwriter: Here is the next chapter: Hil: Well that's kinda obvious Celwriter: Oh shut up Hil: I'll do it because I want to not because you told me to. Besides, I have a silvercove proboard to update. Cel: (mockingly high and squeaky) 'I have a silvercove proboard to update' bleah! Fanfiction is sooooo much better! Hil: is not. Cel: is tooo! Hil: Is not! Cel:Is too! Maddy: Just put the bloody chapter up, Cel! Both Cel and Hil freeze, never having heard Maddy cuss before. Maddy: Now that's much better.  
* * *  
Chapter 19  
  
"Oh, nothing," Cel said, looking into Ricky's eyes and wondering how he felt about her.  
  
"Oh, come on, you can tell me," Ricky said with a boyish grin. He slid his hand cautiously around her waist. Now he's never tried that before, Cel thought.  
  
"It's really not that important," Cel said. Yes, Cel thought, I think he does, but do I care about him?  
  
"Hi, Celeste!" Cel felt Ricky's hand release her waist. She looked up to see Philip approaching.  
  
"Hi, Philip," Cel said without enthusiasm. Maybe she really did care for Ricky. She hadn't really minded his hand on her waist, but why had he removed it?  
  
"I was just wondering.." Philip started. Oh God, he likes me, too! Cel thought.  
  
"Yes?" Cel asked, eyes twinkling. Who did she prefer?  
  
"I was just wondering if you could...if you might want to... um...maybe possibly ...uh.. have dinner with me tonight?" Philip asked. He then looked at Ricky, some hope fading from his eyes.  
  
Oh, God, thought Cel, What am I going to do? Who do I like more? I can't decide right now!  
  
* * *  
PLEASE READ!!!!!!! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!! celwriter: I had a plan about who to set Cel up with, but I would like your imput. Please vote in you reviews so that I can pick either plot A or plot B. 


	20. Saved

Celwriter: As I said before, please vote for who you want to win. The score stands at: Ricky: 5 Philip: 0 If you want Philip, you better find and name others who want him to win. R&R. My vote counts as 10, so convince me of who should win.  
  
* * *  
Chapter 20  
  
Oh my god, what am I supposed to do? I can't say yes to Philip in front of Ricky! But I can't turn him down or even say that I'll think about it either! Can someone pleeaase save me?  
  
"Good evening Ricky, Cel, Philip," Jack said, knodding to each in turn. "Cel andRicky, we have to sail by tonight and we will be gone for two weeks." My savior!  
  
"I'm so sorry Philip, but I have to go," Cel said, turning to Philip. She and Ricky began to walk away.  
  
"Maybe when you get back, then?" Philip shouted hopefully as Cel followed Jack. She just smiled and waved.  
  
Darn, thought someone nearby, This completely thwarts my plan. I'll have to get rid of her some other way and that Richard guy too. He turned and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Philip stood, thinking of Cel, wishing that he and Cel could get together as soon as she returned, so much that he almost believed it to be true. (Come on, readers, how can you break this guy's heart?) Philip turned, smiling at the thought of how much he liked Cel and how much more he like her when he'd actually got to know the person behind the beautiful looks.  
  
* * *  
  
Ricky let Cel get in front of him. What a gorgeous figure! I could never see such bust when she wore a tunic, but I think I prefer her in those tight pants. Ricky looked her up and down. He couldn't lose such a lass to some noble, he'd fight if he had to. 


	21. Deep Thoughts

Celwriter: The score still stands with Ricky in the lead. How can you break Philip's heart? He loves Cel, but Ricky lusts for Cel. How can she marry a guy who does not even care for who she is inside? Pleeeaaasssee, give Philip a chance. It's a good thing that my vote counts so high because it's obvious that you readers all like the bad guy, but isn't it the good guy who's faithful? All of your votes for Ricky even after the last chapter have almost convinced me that Philip should be the one.  
* * *  
Chapter 21  
  
Celeste thought of Philip as she boarded the Black Pearl. She was fairly certain that Philip cared about her, but it seemed that Ricky was just jealous. Did he like her? He had known her for longer than Philip, but did he care about what was inside? She had to ask. She turned to Ricky, but he smiling at her in such a way that she could not ask, yet.  
  
As the moon rose and the sun began to set, Cel found herself staring off to the horizon, thinking, not just about Ricky and Philip, but about other things. Did she really want to be a pirate for the rest of her life? Or did she want something more? Why did Jack seem to know everything, but acted as if he were half-drunken all of the time? She pondered things that she never thought that she would ever ponder.  
  
She looked up at the sky and wondered how far it reached. She looked at the stars and wondered what was beyond. She looked at the water and wondered why it moved the way it did. She had never felt this deep before, but she had never taken the time to think in silence before. She felt oddly calm and wondered if this was the way that the Buddhist priests in China felt when they meditated.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" The voice startled Cel and she lost the calm feeling.  
  
"Oh, just thinking." She turned to see Ricky and then turned back just as the sun disappeared.  
  
"'Bout what?" Ricky asked as he leaned his back on the fence.  
  
"Have you ever wondered how far the universe reaches or what is behind all of the stars?"  
  
"No," Ricky said at first, but then realized that was not the answer Cel was looking for. "But I have wondered what it is about the moonlight on your face that makes you appear so radiant." Cel looked at him, almost full of romance, but then thought about what was on his mind. Maybe he just wanted to get in her pants. Yes, that line was bull shit and she knew it.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"What else is there?"  
  
"Is beauty all you care about?"  
  
"What else is important?"  
  
"How can you be so shallow?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"What do you want to say?"  
  
"Is this on of those times when there is no right answer?"  
  
"There is, but evidently you're too shallow to realize it." Cel turned and stomped off. Ricky just stood there confused, when Jack walked up.  
  
"I heard the whole thing. All women get like that sometimes, she'll get over it. No worries, mate."  
  
"But Jack, what else is there?"  
  
"How do you feel when she's talking to you?"  
  
"I feel like I just want to take her in my arms and kiss her."  
  
"Do you listen to what she's saying?"  
  
"No, am I supposed to?"  
  
"There's little hope for you, mate, but you're on the right track."  
  
"Jack, do you know what else there is?"  
  
"Yes, Ricky, but the only way that you'll understand is if you find out for yourself."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Listen when she talks and note how you react. Be there for her."  
  
"How can you be sure that it'll work? You know, a lot of things could..."  
  
"You're forgetting one thing, mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." With that, Jack turned and walked away.  
  
"'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow,'" Ricky said in a mocking tone. "Like that makes him know everything."  
  
You're Richard, doesn't that make you know everything? A voice in his head said.  
  
"But I can handle Cel," Ricky said aloud.  
  
How can you handle something that you cannot understand?  
  
"I try to understand."  
  
Do you?  
  
* * * Celwriter: nice long chapter this time, huh? A little deep, maybe, but sometimes story lines run a little deep. 


	22. Uncle Jack

Celwriter: here's the next chapter, didn't review earlier because I was reading an absolutely marvelous POTC fanfic by Chibi Hermione. It's absolutely wonderful, luv, keep writing, savvy? "With any part you play, there is a certain amount of yourself in it. There has to be, otherwise it's just not acting. It's lying." ~Johnny Depp.  
* * *  
Chapter 22  
  
Jack knocked on the door to Cel's cabin.  
  
"Come in!" she called. She turned as Jack entered. "I blew it, didn't I? You told me to keep them away from each other, but I didn't and now I'm forcing myself to chose between them. I can't do it, Jack."  
  
"Now, lass, it's okay. You don't have to chose."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. You have plenty of good years left in your life to choose between them, you don't have to now."  
  
"Thank you, Uncle Jack," Cel said as she hugged him. He hugged her back, but then pushed her away.  
  
"Uncle Jack?"  
  
"Yeah, my dad told me. Don't worry, I won't tell." She hugged Jack again.  
  
Ricky had not heard the conversation, but peaked in at that moment to see his girl in Jack's arms. He had come to apologize for whatever it was he had done, but it was obvious that she had been mad at him simply because he wasn't Jack. 


	23. Scarlet

Celwriter: Thank you to all those who reviewed to tell me they've been reading, thanks to all four of you (tear) at least I know that more have joined my viewer list, thanks for all your imput.

Here's the next chapter. I know that I haven't uploaded anything to this story for four months, but here it is.

Chapter 23

Ricky was furious. The very person who had tried to give him advice to win Cel over was secretly her love. He had to find a way to get back at Jack and to get this off his mind. That night they landed at Toruga for a short rest. He knew who he was looking for.

She was soon to be found, her hair was a bright red to go with her name. The powered face and stuck up nose that Cel hated was easily identified. And the look on her face when she saw Ricky again was recognition and lust.

"Hello, Scarlet," Ricky said. The look in her eyes left as fast as it had come.

"Where's your snobby friend?" she asked. Ricky knew she was referring to Cel.

"I finally got her off my tail," Ricky said. "Now I can go for the real catch." He cast Scarlet a seductive look.

"Really, now," Scarlet said. "I heard that she was looking for you."

"Well, then we'd better not go where she can find us," he added, a grin sliding up his cheeks.

"Oh," said Scarlet, "I know just the place."


	24. I wouldn't go in there if I were you

Celwriter: Hey, me again. Did really, really, really, really, really, stupid thing over weekend. Dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, loser, loser, loser. Idiot, Idiot, Idiot. If Ricky's reading, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. For those who don't know, these few words:

Confused Mary

She called

No clue

Me apologized

No chance with really cool guy who lives half a block away from my friend Maddy.

I am such a loser.

Mary: Yeah, and it's mostly your fault if you had just clarified before you let me get at the phone book nothing bad would have happened.

Me: Sure, and he would still think that I'm an idiot. Oh, well, I could always become a nun.

Mary: Yeah, the psycho nun who cusses out the guys who don't show up for a date with her friends.

Me: I said one sentence. The loser 'forgot' so before he could personally apologize I told the b to "buy some post-its you f son of a b" and he hung up. What a loser.

Anywho, back to the story:

Ricky, not based off of the Ricky just noted (he's Philip), has just gone off with a slut for lack of the wish to be more offensive.

Chapter 24

Cel knew that she had to find Ricky. She had to apologize and the Pearl was about to leave on the quest. She searched all over Tortuga, but to no avail. The other crew members were no help either, they all gave different fictitious accounts. Cel finally decided that she would go to the only place no one had told her he was, a bar called the "Irish Slut." Very appropriate for what the going ons were, to put it lightly.

Cel entered and saw a few of her and Ricky's friends standing outside the door of one of the rooms.

"Is Ricky in there, Chris?" she asked the tallest of the group.

"Why should I tell?" he asked back, guiltily. He made a few knocks on the door and Cel heard scrambling. She grabbed Chris' hair and pulled him down so she could look him in the eye.

"Is he in there Chris?" she repeated with more force, pulling his hair tightly. He nodded.

Cel pushed the man aside. He gave way slowly with a few words.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Cel paused, horrid thoughts traveling through her head. He wouldn't, would he?

Cel shoved the door open.

Celwriter: lovely chappie, isn't it. Bet you can guess what she finds. Stupid, stupid Ricky, even more stupid than me, if that's possible. Good thing that Cel has some one to lean on, or does she?


	25. I'm leaving

Celwriter: yes, the idiot is updating another chappie, so spiffy, major depression. At least I can write and not think about it, but once the chappie's done, well, royally screwed. So sorry Ricky.

Now who I really have to worry about is the Ricky in the story, scrambling, "If I were you" never a good thing. What did the ahole do this time. PS. I don't cuss near as much in real life unless something is really shty, then I need to release majorly.

Chapter 25

The door swung open.

Cel's jaw dropped.

Ricky's half-on pants dropped.

The pants were pulled back up and buckled. Scarlet straighten her dress and left, smiling at Ricky.

"I guess you have something to tell her," she said with a giggle and she walked out of the room.

"Ricky?" Cel asked, utterly confused and trying to compose herself.

"Uh...well...I....Scarlet...She...." Ricky stuttered. Cel understood and her face smoothed over.

"I see," she said. She turned and walked calmly out. She held back all emotions.

"Cel, I can explain. I thought..." Ricky started.

"No, I can explain. You didn't think," Cel interrupted without turning. She ran as Ricky reached for her arm and didn't stop until she reached the boat. She was still in shock when she found Jack.

"Sorry, I can't be on this adventure," she told him.

"Why?" Jack asked, confused.

"It's nothing. I need some one to take me to Port Royal. I'm leaving now." Jack knew better than to question a stubborn girl's decision and left it at that. By chance, some one was leaving to Port Royal right then and Cel's belongings were already packed.

The ship shoved off right as Ricky raced down the dock. Now his pants and tunic were on.

"Cel!" he called. She did not respond nor did she turn. Cel kept her back to him so that he could not see the tears building up in her eyes. She shook at the effort of holding them back. And was ready to collapse as she pulled out of sight.

Jack turned to Ricky, anger in his eyes.

Celwriter: Ricky's in deep sh. Boy would I hate to be him right now. Boy do I hate being me right now. Idiot, idiot, idiot. Soooooo sorry Ricky.


	26. Oops

Celwriter: summary of last chapter:

Cel left.

Ricky in deep s'''.

Lovely, is it not?

Here my survey starts again. Who should be with Cel Ricky? Philip? Please remember that Ricky may become heartfully sorry and we still are not absolutely sure who Philip really is inside. Maybe she should say to h''' with men and become a nun?

If you're a male reading this story(which I sincerely doubt as most men would a. not likely read fanfiction b. not read a Johnny Depp fic and c. not get this story) you do not have to respond.

Chapter 26

Cel was about to explode by the time the ship docked at Port Royal. She raced to her brother's house, which was now empty as Elizabeth and Wil were with Jack, and _Ricky._ The name was like poison on her mind.

Jack turned sharply to Ricky as Cel passed out of sight.

"I don't know what you said or did, but if you tell me a lie and I find out, you're in deep sh'', savvy?" he said sharply.

"I...I saw you and Cel together," Ricky said, starting to gain some courage. "And with the way you talked to me that night, I could have sworn that you were rooting for me, but no. Behind my back you were with Cel." Jack's face let loose very little emotion, but first a bit of shock came through.

"Ricky, it wasn't what you thought," he said.

"Yeah, then what was it? I'm not an idiot. First, you tell me to keep trying, then I see that I have no chance. Sure, it's not what I think," Ricky said sarcastically.

"Ricky, I have to tell you something. Follow me." Jack led Ricky into his cabin, then shut the door behind him.

"I'm Cel's uncle," Jack told him. The angry look on Ricky's face was swept away and replaced by a look that said 'oops.' "Now you know my secret. Tell anyone, you die. So don't say anything incredibly stupid, savvy?" Ricky nodded. "So what did you do?"

Ricky spilt his guts and boy did they stink. Jack just shook his head while he listened.

"Now Ricky, that was one of the dumbest things you could have done," he said finally after some thought.

"I know, but what would you have done?"

"That doesn't matter," Jack said with a brief sly grin. "What matters is if we can fix it or not, which we can. Just wait for the opportune moment."

"Which is when?"

"If you're right for her, you'll know. Just don't let your feelings get in the way. Wil almost lost Elizabeth because he let his anger get the best of him."

"Really?"

"Yes. Did you ever hear of the time I ended up on an island inhabited by cannibals?"

"Sorry, no."

"Well," Jack said, starting his story. After a while, Ricky became mesmerized by Jack's tale. It was a while before he finally ended it with "And they made me their chief." Something suddenly flashed in Ricky's mind.

"So how am I supposed to apologize to Cel?"

"Follow her. For some reason girls like being chased."

"Okay, I'll leave tomorrow."

"No, you'll leave today. Right now."

Celwriter: now how fabulous is that? Will Cel forgive him? Can Ricky redeem himself? Not sure yet, but I know that I wouldn't be too happy with him after that.

And what about Philip? Now that I know and will answer in the next chapter.


	27. In Tortuga Again

Celwriter: yes, Ricky in major deep sh'', coming after Cel, but where is she and what is her plan? How is she handling this?

Chapter 27

Cel sat at table, the sounds of Tortuga surrounding her. Philip had not been there. He had 'left with some friends' as the maid had told him and Cel had sailed back to Tortuga on the ship she had taken away.

So here sat Cel, drinking rum. She used to drink with Ricky. With this thought, she chucked her mug against a wall, then called for some whiskey. The bar tender brought her some. Cel gulped it down while watching the bartender pick up her old mug out of the corner of her left eye. That wasn't all she saw.

The last gulp of whiskey flew from her mouth.

Celwriter: very short chappie, I no, but very informative. What, or who, did she see? Give you one guess.


	28. What's he doing here?

Celwriter: lovely stuff here. Sitting on my bed, typing stories cuz I have no romance life, no guy to spend hours IMing at night (you know who I'm talking about, Mary, the Canadian with the hot laugh and accent who's twenty-something and just a friend, yah, Alvin, no fair)

Mary: he also sings (sigh)

Celwriter: but do I have someone like that, no, no boyfriend, no interest, and the worst part, I go to an all-girls school. What fun!

Mary: Alvin better get on (IM) soon, I'm getting Alvin withdrawal.

Celwriter: Well, don't start eating your pj's again. (to readers in a whisper) she hyperventilates and eats inedible things

Mary: I heard that!

Celwriter: Anywho, next chappie.

Chapter 28

Cel stared. What was he doing here, of all places? She tapped the bartender.

"What does he go by here?" she asked, pointing the man out.

" 'im?"

"Yes."

"Red-handed Ricky. Shows up often. Goes off and plunders with his friends. Very good with a sword."

"Thanks." Cel tossed him a coin and tried to leave without being seen.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. It wasn't 'his', but his companion's who Cel also knew. She walked over.

"I'd like to introduce you to a full pirate friend of mine, Ricky meet..."

"Cel," a voice interrupted. Cel looked him in the eye.

"Hey, Philip," she said.

"I see you know each other already."

"Yes," Philip said without taking his eyes off Cel. She kept her eyes on him.

"I guess you guys might want to talk..." the friend started.

"Yes," Cel said.

"I guess I better leave," he said, turning.

"Good idea," Philip said.

"What are you doing here?" Cel asked

Celwriter: what is Philip doing here? And why did he take the name Ricky? Does she really need a constant reminder like that?


	29. So you're a pirate

Celwriter: I love listening to the radio, don't you?

Mary: that sounded sarcastic

Celwriter: And you think I'd like having songs run through my head and stay there all day

Mary: sing them out loud and they won't be stuck in your head anymore.

Celwriter: you know I can't sing

Mary: Sure, just try. Alvin says that he can't sing and you know how he sounds.

Celwriter: I'll try. (singing off key)

"Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend, looked more like a girlfriend that I had in bed.."

"I you really love me, why can't you get closer..."

Mary: stop, stop, you can't sing

Celwriter: told ya.

Mary: anyway, next chappie. I hate evil cliffies, die cliffies die. Updates rock! Woot, woot, woot!

Chapter 29

"So, you're a pirate." Cel stated the obvious. Philip was somehow different. He was calm, composed, and incredibly hot. He just leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his back. Cel sighed.

"Yes, and you?"

"Pirate."

"I see we both kept secrets," Philip said, his eyes flashing and mouth curling up into the best boyish grin Cel had ever seen.

"I never said I wasn't. So how long have you been a pirate?"

"A few years, you?"

"A few years." Each was so busy examining the other that neither noticed the dark figure who entered the room. He silently took a seat nearby, intently watching Philip and Cel.

"Does your dad know?" Cel asked.

"No, yours?"

"He's the one who started me off to piracy. Bootstrap Bill," Cel told Philip. The figure in the corner could not tell what they were saying, but that's not why he was there.

"Oh, I heard of him. Quick draw with the sword."

"Yes, very quick. How fast are you?" Before Philip's sword was all the way out, the figure had his drawn and pointed at Philip's throat.

"Drop it," said a familiar voice.

Celwriter: uh-oh. I wonder who that is? Tried to call Philip Ricky a few times cause he's just like Richard Bly in my novel and Cel almost became Rachel Burns. Pretty funky there, just like a few times I almost called Jack Mort because I write more than one story at a time. If Ricky's reading, what do you think? Am I a complete idiot with no writing talent? You don't need to sign the review, just go ahead and flame. It can't get any hotter than my eighth block class with no AC on the third floor.

Hey Dawnie-7, thanks for all the reviews, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one obsessed with ours truly, JD.


	30. Villian!

Celwriter: dear, dear, me. Tsk, tsk, barely any reviews for all that work. Perhaps I should just stop....

Gotcha! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Lmfao. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cough haha coughcough blasted cold, ruins everything.

Chapter 30

"Ricky!" Cel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Cel, he won't hurt you," Ricky said.

"You don't understand..."Cel began.

"I challenge you to a duel," Ricky interrupted, talking to Philip. "I call you a villain, drawing your sword on a lady. Again I call you villain!"

"Now, Ricky," Cel said angrily, pushing Ricky's sword away from Philip and standing between the two men. "Funny thing, doing what you did, then pretending to 'save' me. What do you think you're doing here?"

"He threatened you!" Ricky said, confused. He had thought that that had been the opportune moment.

"I asked him to show me how fast he could draw his sword!" Cel said.

"Now, calm down," Philip interrupted. "What's all this?"

"Stay out of this!" Ricky said.

"You leave him alone!" Cel shouted back. Just then, Jack entered. He saw what was going on and walked to Cel.

"We need to talk," he told her. Cel followed him off to another corner.

Celwriter: she left the guys alone! I can't believe she left them alone, together, with swords!


	31. Not what you think

Celwriter: Ricky and Philip alone with swords, not a good thing.

Brit: Okay, I reviewed the chapter. You can read your email now.

Cel: whines but I was about to start the next chapter. confused check email or update, check email or update, check email or update....

Brit: You're updating. Go, go go. You have 5 minutes to write a chapter and it has to be longer than any other chapter so far.

Cel: talk about pressure. How am I supposed to do that?

Brit: brief pause of thought I don't know. But you're gonna do it.

Cel: (to readers) notice that brief pause of thought. That's all she can do.

Brit: I heard that!

Cel: maybe I should start making deaf friends?

Chapter 31

"What?" asked Cel.

"Ricky told me what he did," Jack said.

"And?" asked Cel.

"It wasn't what you thought," Jack told her.

"Then what was it?"

"He wanted to make you jealous. He likes you."

"He sure has a funny was of showing it," Cel muttered.

"Please stop interrupting. He went to Scarlet and asked her to help him."

"Smart."

"He had been waiting in the room with her until you came. He was just going to start kissing her, but when they gave the signal by a knock on the door, Scarlet pulled his pants down and he had already taken his shirt off because of the heat."

"Sure."

"It's true. I confirmed it with the witnesses and Scarlet. She's always liked Ricky and she wanted him for herself."

"Oh." Cel sat in thought. She glance over to the table where Philip and Ricky had been sitting.

They were gone.

Celwriter: I wonder where they went. Maybe to Canada to see Alvin?


	32. A duel

Celwriter: 'ello, I is ready to start 'riting again. Be prepared for some intresting developmonts and plot twiztz.

Mary: (knocks on Cel's head) com'on, let the real Cel out.

Celwriter: Ya, this is the real Cel, mon.

Mary: (slaps Cel's back) Cel, I know you're in there!

Cel: Ooo, spooky. Someone is lost, maybe killed. Interesting. I hope she's dead, I mean, I hope there's more intrigue.

Mary: This is seriously starting to p me off.

Narrator voice in Cel's head: And so the voices held Celwriter captive, and little did they know, but Cel had already updated.

Chapter 32

"Stay away from Cel," Ricky told Philip.

"Why?" Philip asked daringly.

"Because she's mine," Ricky declared.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," Philip answered back. "She seems like she would rather not see you ever again."

"I believe you're much mistaken," Ricky said, his temper growing. "She prefers professional pirates to weak, bratty nobles."

"Take that back," Philip said. "You no good son of a back alley wench."

"That's it," Ricky said. "I challenge you to a duel. To the death."

"I accept, but first, make sure that some one makes you a nice wooden box, five foot nine perhaps."

There was some commotion outside and Cel turned towards the noise. She could make out that there was some big fight going on, bigger than the average Tortuga street fights

Cel ran out in to the street, there were Ricky and Philip back to back, each with a pistol with one shot. They took ten paces and turned. Cel realized what was going on.

"Stop!" she shouted, but she was too late. Shots rang out.

Celwriter: as if Cel would go for them after that. Guys can be so possessive sometimes and easily provoked. They don't get that way over me. Sad sigh.


	33. Swords

Evil voice who likes to spite readers- how long should we keep her here?

Evil voice junior: until we've finished the fic and she can't fix it.

Evil voice and Evil voice junior: bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Cel turns. She is tied up with duct tape on her mouth and is attached to a chair attached to the floor with staples. She struggles against her bounds as several shadows approach. They hit the evils with bags of bricks and throw them to flying snakes.

Constantly blabbering voice: I am so glad that shut him up. I was about to go crazy. That laugh is so annoying, don't you think? Yeah, it's horrid. Anyway, I think that we should leave her here cuz she talks too much.

Kind voice: I don't think that would be a good idea, she needs to finish the fanfic.

Proud voice: we could do it.

Shy voice in a whisper: I...uh..think we should let her go.

Bully voice: That's a stupid idea.

Shy voice: okay. I see.

Cel struggles again, hoping that there is some reader somewhere to save her. Little do the voices know, but she has submitted the next chapter and it includes a plea for help.

Chapter 33

Cel stood stunned, not knowing who to run to as both Ricky and Philip stumble.

Both straighten. Philip has a bullet in his right arm, Ricky in his right shoulder.

They draw their swords with their left hands.

"Stop!" Cel cries. They ignore her. _No body ever listens to me when it's important! Why can't today be different!_

Philip and Ricky swash and jab their swords, then par and block. Cel can't stand to watch any longer and is about to turn when Philip stumbles.

Ricky has his sword ready to thrust and readies his arm for the blow.

Celwriter: (mumbled) heyf, pweeze heyf moi gef wid uf deeze voises anf safe moi!


	34. What have I done?

Celwriter: (bursts out of bonds) that's it, I'm f tired of being bossed around by you idiots!

The voices turn to Cel.

Celwriter: yeah, that's right, I'm taking control now. (rips the keyboard from the grips of the voices) and if any of you think there's something wrong with that, deal with it. I'm not in the mood.

Voices: (Whisper to readers as Celwriter stomps off looking for the nonexistent chocolate) Please help us! Do any voices out there have extra room? Please let us stay with you for a bit, Cel's PMSing.

Celwriter: Shut up! I have enough of a head ache already without you guys! (Goes off mumbling about a horrid feeling that she can't place)

Chapter 34

Cel dashed in front of Philip. She arrived just as Ricky's sword struck. Pain swept up Cel's side and she fainted.

Philip and Ricky looked at her in horror. Blood gushed from Cel's side and she wasn't moving.

The same thought traveled through both Ricky and Philip's mind. _Oh, my gawd, what have I done?_

Celwriter: Yeah, I meant to do that. I might not have, but I'm in too p of a mood to give a d.


	35. Imbeciles!

Celwriter: I apologize for my conduct in the previous author's note and if you have one of my voices, I'd really like it back. Tell him or her that I had a big, juicy story idea for them.

Gullible voice: (Peeks head out of Mary's back pack) Juicy?

Creative voice: (Comes out of teacher's desk) Story?

Really quiet voice: (unzips Britt's purse and peeps out) Idea?

Gigantic Ghost voice: (Comes out of Celwriter's pen) Big? Juicy? I'm hungry.

Mary and Cel look at each other.

How'd he get in there?

Brit: I let him in. He was really scared and figured you might want to have him later.

Mary: Ohhhhhh.

Mary and Cel: But how'd he get in there?

Chapter 35

"Stand back, everybody stand back!" Jack yelled as he pushed through the crowd, trying to get to Cel. Ricky and Philip still stood there, stunned.

Jack knocked them both in the side of the head.

"Move, you imbeciles," he shouted. They finally budged and closed their mouths. "This is all your fault anyway, you and your stupidity!" He shouted, motioning Ricky and Philip towards him. He hit them both on the end before using a piece of Philip's shirt on Cel's wound. He puts pressure on it and Cel flinches.

"We're taking her to Doctor James, he has a off ice next to one of the pubs," Captain Jack ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Captain," some of the crew mates from the Black Pearl shouted. They helped to carry Cel down the street and through a network of ally ways. Ricky and Philip followed in shame.

"I didn't know Tortuga had a doctor," Philip whispered. "He better be in shape to help Cel."

"If he works on Cel drunk, I'll slit his throat," Ricky replied.

The parade continued down a few more streets until they came upon a well kept house. Philip and Ricky would never have expected to find a house like this in Tortuga. It was white with black shutters and a little garden surrounded its base. A sign outside read: "Doctor J. Levey."

"He better not be drunk," Ricky threaten again.

Celwriter: I mean it, please don't keep my voices away. I need them back. It's so hard to write without them. Please, give them back or I'll, I'll..... I'll send the Voice Police after you, I will.


	36. Finally

Celwriter: okay, most of the voices are back so I can start writing again. Fabulous stuff there. And now, I have someone to email and exercise my imagination. Fantabulous! I will survive!

Evil voice who likes to spite readers: Not for long!

Chapter 36

The doctor was able to stop the bleeding and stitch Cel up. Philip and Ricky stayed outside the office the entire time. Finally, after a week, the doctor decided that Cel would be able to move.

The doctor helped her to hobble out the room. Ricky and Philip waited outside to help her out. She placed an arm over the two's shoulders and they set off.

"Thanks for everything, James," Cel told the doctor.

"You're welcome," he replied and smiled. Cel winked at him before turning to the door. Jack was waiting with a carriage. She climbed in and so did Jack. Leaving Philip and Ricky to walk, they headed for the dock.

"You still haven't told me why you didn't catch the pirates," Cel told him.

"Tis the commodore's fault," Jack answered. "He followed and, of course, knew nothing about my plan and completely ruined everything. Doesn't matter much, lass, because he caught all but four or five. If we'd used my strategy, they'd all be in the noose."

"I'm sure they would, Jack, I'm sure they would," was all Cel said.

The End

A sequel will soon be posted, so stay tuned for one based more on the adventure and intrigue and less of a Mary Sue.

Sincerely,

CB Celwriter


End file.
